Its A Rainy Day
by Gigi13
Summary: This is a stand aloneoneshot story Sarai thinks about her life and her feelings towards the rain on a boring, rainy aftertoon. This is part of my SaraiIt's A... series.


It's a Rainy Day

A/N This is just a little Sarai ficklet I thought I'd write while the next It's A Trip chapter comes out. This doesn't really have a specific time setting, just sometime after Doyle was brought back in 'It's a Teen'. Okay, here we go:

Stupid, stupid rain. Its all cold and wet and then it makes you all cold and wet when you have to walk home in it cause everyone you know with a car is to busy, or drunk in Doyle's case, to pick you up. Now I'm in my room all soggy. I don't like being soggy. I should shower, but I'm too lazy. So I'll just change my clothes for now. Hm...lets see what I should wear. Jeans? No. Sundress? No. Ooo those fluffy purple sweats that are comfy. Those will work. I'll put them on. There now I'm in dry clothes.

There's nothing to do. I'm so bored. Stupid cable, makes you pay money for all those channels and then doesn't air anything good. I don't know why I'm sitting in my computer chair listening to the rain. It's a stupid sound. The sound reminds me when I was little. When I was good, or Holtz's definition of good, I wouldn't have to hunt in the rain. Instead we'd stay in. Often I would sit by the window pretending to be busy, even though there was nothing to do there either, and I'd end up listening to the rain. If I didn't then Holtz would use the stay-in time to tell me stories about 'the evil Angelus' and how he never wanted me to be born and was happy that Holtz took me. Which I now of course know is ham..oops wrong lunch meat, I meant bologna. I could've said it was bullshit just now, but I didn't cause I'm being good. See what the rain does to me? I'm nice. Just further proof that its stupid.

Anyway, back on the topic. Yeah way back then I was little I was sad because of the stories about daddy he'd tell me. So yeah, now I think about when I wasn't sure if daddy loved me or not whenever I'm just listening to the rain. I know now that dad loves me and wants me around, but I still don't like thinking about the old times when I wasn't sure. I have a lot of people how that want me around. There's Dawn and Ryan and Lorne and Gunn and Spike and...well more people that I'm too lazy to name. Is daddy right about me? Am I really the laziest person in the world? Nuh. That's Skittles. All she does is sleep all day. I wish I could do that. Then I could also piss where ever I wanted, even on daddy's stuff. Hehe. He gets SO mad when she does that, its great.

Speaking of dad, I hear him coming in the door. Its not fair, he works in this building so he's not wet. I think he's coming in here. Yup, my doors opening, he's coming in here.

"How are you? And why are you wet?" He asks me. He has vampire eye site and hearing, I know he knows its raining, how does he think I got wet?

"I'm wet because s_ome people, vampires and an empath demon_ couldn't find ten minutes in they're packed schedule to pick me up. So I had to walking home!" I tell him, making sure I sound bitter about it.

'Oh, sorry." He answers leaving the room. That's it? That's it? After all my wetness THAT'S IT? Once again, the rain is stupid. What is that noise? What is he doing out there? I hear a beeping now, it's the microwave. I can hear dads footsteps, it sounds like he's coming back to my room.

"Here, maybe this we'll help make you feel better," he tells me coming in my room and handing me a mug. I look in it ooooo YAY! Hot chocolate, I am feeling better. But, wait, something's missing.

"No little marshmallows?" I question. This is kinda sad.

"Spike ate them." That bastard!

How dare he. I'll have my revenge. But not now. Now its hot chocolate, minus little marshmallows, time. I take the mug from him and then walk over to my bed and sit down. Dads walking over to the bed too. "I'm sorry you're wet," he says. He better be!

"You better be!" I say.

I think he's hanging in my room because its too rainy for him to go out and patrol. And I can't go out either. This sounds familiar. I'm laying down now. He's putting my feet on his lap and rubbing them. It feels very, very nice. And he's telling me all about how he missed me today and that works really stressing him out and he's thinking that maybe we should go way this weekend, since I have three days off. He's suggesting Disney Land since its not that far of a drive. Although I'm not five, I think it's a cool idea. Now he's talking about how nice it will be just to hang around in a hotel, and get room service, okay the room service is my suggestion because dad -plus- spending money -equals- as little as possible. See, and my math teacher says I don't pay enough attention. Surprisingly though he's saying we both can get in-room massages. That sounds awesome. I asked him if the one who massages me could be a really hot guy, like Ryan or Eminem hot, he momentarily freaked out. Haha. That really never gets old. He's calmer now though and the foot rubs over. I've decided to watch a movie and since 'Mean Girls' is already in the DVD player, that's what I'm watching. And I'm forcing dad to watch it with me. He's not to happy about it, but he's not complaining that much. Now dads laying down next to me, playing with my hair, which is still a bit damp.

Huh, ya know maybe the rain isn't as bad as I though it was.

Finished.

A/N: okay that was that. The next It's A Trip chapter should be out soon, until then I hope this satisfied you all. Feel free to let me know by reviewing. ;)


End file.
